earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Countdown - 8 Months Ago
Characters * Sonia Alcana * Kathy Duquesne * Rocky Ballantine Location * My Alibi, Gotham City, NJ * December 25th 2016, 1301 EST VOX Archive * Sonia Alcana: legs sliding on floor, clatter Oh good. You ordered me a drink already. So... What're we drinking to? * Kathleen Duquesne: To our loved ones. Though they may be gone, they will never be forgotten. * Roxanne Ballantine: clink Cheers. * Sonia Alcana: Amen. drinking sounds, sigh, long silence: 13.7 seconds Pretty sad, ain't it? * Roxanne Ballantine: No. This is exactly where I wanted to spend my Christmas. Drinking in some bar in the middle of the afternoon. * Kathleen Duquesne: Well, you can't beat the company. * Sonia Alcana: You talking about us or the weirdo in the ski tights and Santa hat over in the corner? * Kathleen Duquesne: I am referring to you. You girls are my family. * Roxanne Ballantine: We're family now? I thought we were conspirators... * Kathleen Duquesne: Families make the best conspirators. * Sonia Alcana: I know you're trying to cheer us up, but we're here to drown our sorrows so I say we shut up and let the booze do the work for us. slurp * Kathleen Duquesne: Come on, girls. Yes, we're working toward a goal and we're getting close to the next phase, but that doesn't mean we have to let this consume us. * Sonia Alcana: Newsflash, Kath... I lost my entire family when I was nine. I'm not sure there's anything left of me that hasn't been consumed. * Roxanne Ballantine: I know it's only been... Well, not even five years for me, but... But I feel the same way. * Kathleen Duquesne: No. I refuse to accept that. Yes, Sonia... I didn't know you back then but me and you were there when Rocky lost Kevin. That's what brought it back. That is what out us on this path... and we've been working toward this for so long, it might seem like another life, but we're still the same girls deep down. * Sonia Alcana: No. We're not. * Kathleen Duquesne: Yes, we are... If we lose sight of that then we've let them win. Cobblepot, Thorne, my father, this Court or whoever... if we lose who we are, they win. * Roxanne Ballantine: sigh She's right. * Sonia Alcana: slurp I hate it when she's right. slurp * Roxanne Ballantine: Okay, well, so what... We just try to ignore the soul crushing despair in our chest or- * Kathleen Duquesne: Give me your hands... Sonia.... Come on. Thanks. Okay, see these? Remember these? * Sonia Alcana: How can I forget? I have to look at it constantly and remember how drunk I was to let you two to convince me this was a good idea. * Kathleen Duquesne: This is a good idea... And what you just said was the whole point, Sonia... We wanted a reminder of that day and the pact we made. That was the point. * Sonia Alcana: The point, the symbolism, the whole shebang is not lost on me... That's not what I regret. it's the stupid design. * Roxanne Ballantine: Hey! Come on! I don't mock your interests, Sonia. * Sonia Alcana: scoff What's to mock? I'm cool. Therefore, my interests are cool. * Kathleen Duquesne: Hey now, girls... No. I'm with Rocky on this one, Sonia. The design is perfect. It fits us to a T. You're brave, I'm bold, and Rocky's the brains. * Roxanne Ballantine: chuckle Actually, it's courage, power, and wisdom... but... You know, it's not important. slurp * Kathleen Duquesne: The point is we're in this together. Alone, we've got what it takes to take down enemies, but together we can save each other, too. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown - 9 Months Ago. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown - 7 Months Ago. * The tattoo the girls have is the Triforce, from the Legend of Zelda video game series, which stands for Power, Courage and Wisdom. Kathy mistakenly says it stands for the Brave, the Bold and the Brains, which is a nod to the team-up comic book series The Brave And The Bold, where the Justice League made its debut. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - 8 Months Ago Category:VOX Box Category:Sonia Alcana/Appearances Category:Kathy Duquesne/Appearances Category:Rocky Ballantine/Appearances Category:Terrible Trio/Appearances Category:My Alibi/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances